rageoutlawz_outlawz_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Rageoutlawz Outlawz inc Wiki
Welcome to the Rageoutlawz Outlawz inc Wiki Ray "Rage Outlawz" (born March 30, 1981), better known by his stage name Rage Outlawz,is an American Rapper, Business man ,and Script Writer from Hialeah FL a section of Miami, FL. He is married to E.... Patino and has a son. Ray "Rage Outlawz" is also the CEO of Outlawz Inc Productionz and Member of United Outlawz and is the leader of the hip hop group Mville aka M**derville.The Cuban American Who was born in the US. Business Man, Script Writer, CEO of Outlawz Inc Productionz & Rapper. Rage Outlawz was born in Hialeah, FL in 1981 and lived in different parts of the Miami area with his Mother & Father until he ran away in 1995. By 1999 Rage knew he had to make changes hoping to grow up in a more secure environment, but instead he got caught up in crime as a teenager. after his brother passed away he made a promise to his family he would step up and become the leader of the family . In the end of 2004 Rage started taking his Business more serious and had hope on a way out of the life where his friends had either ended up on drugs, in jail or dead. In 2004 is when everything really started taking off after Rage started collaborating with his Brothers Rudy & Paul and created the company "ADVANCED SATELLITE he also pumped money into his music label that he started in 2003 a year before and created a online epic record company.One of the first digital record company's in hip hop. 10 years of hard work went into outlawz inc said Rage. known artists and labels such as The Outlawz from 2pac Fame,& Field Mob & Lost Highway Records started working with Rage.In 2006. Rage Released "Red Dragon a double album that put him on the Radar in Miami and NY, Mike T and Nick M of DishPronto & Webclick corp took Rage under their wing and schooled him on the Business of America and Rage became a part of the legendary Outlawz Inc Productionz United Outlawz Family . Since then Rage has been involved in releasing more then 14 mixtapes including the 2013 release "Disloyalty,Treachery No Honor" and the Critically Acclaimed "Anti-social Mental Disorders. Rage's first album in 2003 started up his Outlawz Inc Empire and for the 10 year anniversary in May of 2013 Outlawz Inc Productionz Had a major party In NY City Rage is also a member of Murderville the hip hop group him and music partner Peter F Phillps started in 2009 the group released 4 albums in this time span with "Black Xmas" being the most popular Rage Outlawz is also a family man and holds this in high regards married with a son Rage stated he would be leaving the Hip Hop business to work on scripts. with millions of plays on his MYSPACE page and awards from local and nation wide hip hop websites Rage is also the mind behind the Mega website Www.outlawzinc.com. After the release of his final hip hop albums Rage announced his retirement from HIP HOP and all Rap. to Go ahead with plans of changing Outlawz Inc Productionz into a full media outlet working on Scripts, Novels, and Comics. He also plans to release online cartoon movies from Idea's Rage and his close staff have been working on. along with a new clothes company called "Villains Brand"(trademarked) as of July of 2013 Ray"Rage Outlawz" Patino lives in Central FL after moving his family away from the unstable Miami area where he was born, and raised Rage still holds the rank of leader in United Hoodz along with Drama and Red Riding Hood. Rage still operates Outlawz Inc Productionz and I.C.E. and is the active C.E.O for the media outlets. Ray "Rage Outlawz" Patino (born March 30, 1981), better known by his stage name Rage Outlawz,is an American Novelist, Author, Rapper, Business man ,and Script Writer from Hialeah FL a section of Miami, FL. He is married to E.... Patino and has a son. Ray "Rage Outlawz" is also the CEO of Outlawz Inc Productionz and Member of United Outlawz Business Man, Script Writer, CEO of Outlawz Inc Productionz & Rapper. Ray Rage Outlawz Patino was born to be an artist Ray Patino is the sole author of "THE SOUL KING" and "WALLS of JEREMIAH" along with many online FAN FICTION Short Stories and the mega hit mini-series "PINHEAD VS SUPERMAN:HELLKINGS Ray Patino is also a graphic artist , and music producer Ray Patino is famously known for creating and designing his own Music album cover arts and Book art. Years Active: 2003-Present Novels: "The Soul King"- Horror/Drama 2014 "Walls of Jeremiah"- Horror 2014 Discography: "ASCENSION"(2003) "My Apocalypse Diary"(2004) "Red Dragon"(Double Album)-2005 "Dark Spaces,Dark Corners"(2006) "Death Around The Corner"(2007) "Dark Skies And Black Days"(2008) "Death 2 My Enemys" - "If I Die 2Night" - "BloodBath" (2009) Under the group Mville also known by MurderVille "River Of Blood"(2009) Mville: "Black Xmas"(2009) "Tales From The Darkside"(2010) "Cold Day In Hell"(2012) Under the name /Under the albums STILLMATIC part 1- 3 Rage- Disloyalty,treachery, No Honor Lp.(2013) Rage-Anti-social Mental Disorders(2013) credited for: Creating one of the first digital online record music company. 6 Awards and a Fan base of more then 138.000 In The UK. Rage and Outlawz Inc have a fan base of over 200.000 in the US. Business Leader and CEO of REN LLC. LINKS: WWW.OUTLAWZINC.COM WWW.DPRENQUALITYLLC.COM WWW.MYSPACE.COM/OUTLAWZINC WWW.FACEBOOK.COM/RAGEOUTLAWZ WWW.TWITTER.COM/RAGEOUTLAWZ ALBUMS: http://www.datpiff.com/RAGE-Anti-social-Mental-Disorders-mixtape.501662.html http://www.datpiff.com/mixtapes-search.php?criteria=rage+outlawzinc&x=14&y=14 http://www.datpiff.com/Rage-Leviathan-The-Ep-mixtape.405853.html http://www.datpiff.com/RAGE-Stillmatic-Aka-Rageaura-Whisper-Of-Fear-Lp-mixtape.345480.html http://www.soundclick.com/outlawzincproductionz https://soundcloud.com/rageoutlawz https://myspace.com/outlawzinc/music/songs https://twitter.com/RageOutlawz References: WWW.OUTLAWZINC.COM WWW.REVERBNATION.COM/OUTLAWINC OFFICIAL GOODREADS AUTHOR RAY RAGE PATINO URL : https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7872243.Ray_Rage_Patino Personal life Rage married Elkie Patino in 2006. The two [10] The couple became engaged in September 2004,[64] and married on October 10, 2006 in Miami FL.[1] Elkie has had minor roles in a few of Rage's albums.[65] Rage has spoken out about awareness of Bad Hip Hop(songs about drugs and hurting women) or songs that take part in getting kids to do drugs. Rage Outlawz over the years rapped about the pain of losing loved ones and the road drugs can lead to. Rage holds his brother Jose P. and Sister Cary P. in high regards since he raps about them in all his albums along with his passed away brother and the love he holds for his son and wife. Rage calls it heartbreaking it can be."[66] During the interview, he talked about how he tries to be emotionally supportive and around as much as he can for his Mother and Father Both Rage and Elkie Patino are very respected in the Business of music and Tel-com/Sales And Marketing. Style and influences Rage is known for his dynamic rhyme schemes and deep poet rap abilities known as the StreetCorner (rap) style. Jason Baker of FunkVol2 states that Rage' techniques "showcase his wide-ranging, mind-blowing flows."[8] Baker characterizes Rage's' earlier work as "apocalyptic music, which discussed death and blood as much as his rapping prowess."[8] Miami Times Mac reviewer David Birchmeier calls his style "bizarre hardcore rap."[1] Rage Ray Outlawz says that he is influenced by Old school hip hop, and specifically 2pac, N.W.A, Public Enemy, Trick Daddy, Biggie Smalls and -Icecube.[18] He is also interested in other genres of music, and lists The Doors, P Linkin Park, Metallica, Floetry, Slipknot, System of a Down, Serj Tankian, Outkast, and Gnarls Barkley as influences. He's remarked generally that "I love Sad, Happy , Party Music, beautiful music, beautiful music no matter what type".[18] 'OUTLAWZ INC ROSTER ARTISTS ON LABEL: ' RAGE OUTLAWZ(RAGE,STILLMATIC)-LEAD RAPPER, CEO, PRODUCER,BUSINESS ADMIN D STREET(PRODUCER,MIXER) PISTOL(RAPPER) GBOO(FEMALE SINGER) ELKIE P(SINGER, BUSINESS ADMIN) WOLFBLED(RAPPER) YOUNG KASH(RAPPER,PRODUCER) VIOLET RED(BACK UP SINGER,MODEL MURDERVILLE(BAND) RIDAZ OF OLP(BAND) E.C. DA WATCHER(PROMO WORK) JOSEPH PATINO(SINGER) DJ SPINZ(PRODUCER) OFFICIAL COMPANY: OUTLAWZ PRODUCTIONZ INC Category:Browse =Disloyalty,treachery, No Honor Lp= Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse